Don't Forget To Smile
by greengirl82
Summary: It's that time again for the BAU, picture day for their IDs. What's the worst that can happen?


**Don't Forget To Smile**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, which sucks for me...

Summary: It's the time again for the BAU. Taking their ID photos, what's the worst that could happen?

Timeline: AU Fall 2011

Special Thanks To: the anonymous reviewer "**a**"

A/N: This quick oneshot came to me when I heard ID badges picture. BTW I have no idea how long the badge photos last until they have to be updated, just saying.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"There are always two people in every pictures: the photographer and the viewer." Ansel Adams<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed as he stood in line with his team waiting for the line to move along. Looking over he saw the three women pulling out similar small compact mirrors, double checking their hair and make up.<p>

Reid frowned when he accidentally bumped Garcia who grunted when she looked over at him.

"Careful you'll mess up my ensemble." Garcia hissed out as she straightened the top sleeve.

"It's just a work badge ID" Reid commented offhandedly "It's not like it's your wedding photo."

Hotch, Morgan and even Dave all groaned and closed their eyes when the three women looked over and gasped at him.

"What did you say?" Emily asked shocked, looking over at JJ "Did he just say..."

"Yep." JJ replied.

"Forgive him, he's young." Dave said straightening his suit jacket.

Huffing out indignantly, "Well I'll give him that." Garcia said, "Reid, sweetie pie. This photo will be seen by everyone for the next four years, and I don't know about you but I intend to make up for last years train wreck of a photo."

Hotch chuckled lightly, while Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Something funny there, chuckles?"

Clearing his throat, "He must be remembering that photographer that neared pissed his pants when he told Hotch to smile."

Emily giggled, "Oh, yeah. I remember that guy fled the Federal Building after shooting the team."

* * *

><p>"Next." the female photographer said, "Spencer Reid?"<p>

"That's..." Reid said stammering "Me."

"Breathe, kid." Morgan said watching Reid walk over to the woman.

"Nice." Dave said checking out the photographer, "Don't you agree?"

"Very." Morgan agreed eyeing the woman.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily muttered under her breath.

"Linda?" the male assistant said, "Let me change the film."

"Ok." Linda told the assistant.

"Oh la la." Garcia said staring at the young assistant "Look at that butt. Nice, huh?"

"Mm hmm." Emily and JJ said in unison.

Hotch turned around giving the three drooling women a look.

"Knock it off with the look, Hotch." Emily said straightening her top, "It's not a crime to look."

"Really?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Here you go, Linda." the assistant said handing over the camera.

* * *

><p>"Ok. smile on the count of one, two... three." Linda said snapping the photo as Reid blinked.<p>

Morgan chuckled, seeing the digital photo appear on the screen and saw Reid's face with his eyes closed.

"Poor kid." Morgan chuckled and went up for his turn.

Standing tall, he heard Linda countdown and smiled brightly.

Morgan and Garcia seemed pleased with his picture.

"Way too go, hot chocolate." Garcia teased.

"Next, Penelope Garcia." Linda called out.

Garcia walked over, smiling brightly as Linda countdown, "Oh hold on." Garcia said straighting her hair, "Ok, go."

Morgan whistled at the photo that popped on the digital screen.

"David Rossi." Linda called out and smiled when Dave walked over, "Ready? One, two, three."

Dave held a smirk on his face, and that even made Hotch chuckle when the standard Dave Rossi look popped up on the screen.

"That looks like his last photo." Emily commented.

"That looks like his last ten ID pictures." Hotch whispered to her.

"Huh." Emily scoffed, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Jennifer Jareau" Linda called out.<p>

"Wish me luck" JJ said, straightening her hair out.

"Ready?" Linda asked "One, two, three."

Emily looked over at the screen and gave a thumbs up to JJ.

JJ's face frowned when she saw it, "Ugh, I hate taking Bureau issued photos."

"It's not bad." Hotch commented only to see JJ flash him a look.

"Not bad?" JJ repeated "What a guy."

* * *

><p>"Emily Prentiss?" Linda called out.<p>

"This one better turn out better than the last one." Emily muttered.

Emily walked over to the photographer, and sighed when she saw her team watching her.

"Ready?" Linda asked.

"As I'll ever be." Emily said dryly.

"One, two, three." Linda said clicking the camera.

"Wow." Garcia gasped "This one came out awesome."

Emily walked over, "Definitely an improvement from the last one."

"Aaron Hotchner?" Linda called out.

Hotch walked over to the camera, stood up straight and looked into the camera.

"Ready?" Linda asked "And one, two, three. Smile."

Hotch flashed his dimples at that, surprising the three women on the team.

* * *

><p>"OMG" Garcia said "Best picture ever."<p>

Emily looked over at Hotch with a raised eyebrow, "You smiled."

"I do smile, every once in awhile." Hotch said.

"You'll all receive your new ID badges within a week." Linda told the team as they were ready to head out.

"So," Morgan said "Who thinks who had th best pictures this time around?"

"Definitely not me." Reid commented.

"Honestly I think I'm going with Hotch and Emily here." Dave said pulling out the paper "Who had them?"

"Not me." JJ grumbled.

"Me either." Morgan said sighing looking over at Garcia "You?"

"Always bet on the long shots." Garcia teased.

* * *

><p>Eudora Welty said, "A good snapshot stops moments from running away."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

I like to think that people think, so leave a review.


End file.
